


This is not what I had in mind

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Fainting, High School, M/M, Vomiting, falling over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Mario and Benedikt have a terrible time trying to impress their crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not what I had in mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the gorgeous McKinley, thank you so much for everything. 
> 
> probably a million mistakes, because this is another story written on my phone. I'm back in hospital until monday, I will correct all my mistakes then.
> 
> much love Isabella xox

"We are actually the biggest losers in school do you know that?" Benedikt sighs, looking down at his two best friends. "Thomas fell over during football tryouts in front of the whole school."

"Hey." Thomas stamps his feet, like a petulant child. It's not my fault, Philipp tied my shoe laces together." Mario and Benedikt both roll their eyes, it happens a lot, but Thomas still doesn't bother to check.

"And Mario, not only are you the maths nerd, but you puked, then fainted in the canteen when someone got a paper cut." Thomas bursts out into a fit of laughter, almost falling over in response. "I know you hate blood Mario, but it was a tiny drop."

Mario bites his lip. "Yeah, but Thomas told me the whole finger came off." Thomas starts laughing even harder, using Benedikt's shoulder for balance. "Just the thought of it alone, makes me dizzy."

"What about you Benedikt." Thomas points the finger. "Staying up all night reading Harry potter, then falling asleep in English." Thomas giggles. "You slavered all over your homework, and started chanting spells in your sleep."

"Yes Thomas." Benedikt says through gritted teeth, his cheeks turning a light pink. "And this is the reason the three of us will never get a date." A soft sigh escaping his lips. "We'll probably die virgins."

Mario shakes his head. "That's where you're wrong, Marco is my lab partner in science, he was forced to sit with me after setting Mats' scarf on fire." Mario beams. "We are going to be dissecting a heart together."

"Good luck with that one Götze." Thomas pats Mario on the head. "It's going to be so romantic for you, while Marco is cutting through the cows heart, you'll be laid on the floor, in a pool of your own vomit."

"Shut up Thomas."

*****

Thomas looks down in disgust at his school meal, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put carrots with curry. He looks up at the nearby table, Mario and Benedikt are once again sat at the loser table, just behind the bins.

After paying for his lunch, he makes his way over to the table. Thomas isn't really paying any attention, his eyes fully focused on the home packed sandwich in Mario's hand.

Before Thomas comes back to his senses, his lunch tray collides with someone else, splashing them in hot chicken curry. Thomas curses under his breath, keeping his eyes firmly closed until he gets the courage to open them. _Please be someone irrelevant._  

"watch where you are going, you stupid clumsy oaf." Thomas' eyes snap open and of course it's his crush Manuel Neuer. "You are seriously the clumsiest guy in the school." Manuel snaps wiping as much curry as possible of his school shirt.

"I-I-I-" Thomas wraps his tie around his fingers, not darling to give Manuel any eye contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He says, finally picking up the courage to speak.

"Oh you will be, Thomas." Manuel growls, and pushes Thomas out of the way, almost knocking him onto his ass, and makes his way over to the counter.

"My life over." Thomas can only say, with a heavy sigh as he joins his friends on the loser table. "But Hey, at least he knows my name."

*****

"Right class, I want you to take the heart out of the plastic bag, and place it on the desk." The teacher speaks from the front of the room. "I want you to take a good look at it, before you mark the vessels with the marker provided."

Mario leaves Marco to pull the heart out of the bag, and as soon as he sees it, Mario wants to vomit. It isn't red like he expected it to be, but yellow. "I thought hearts were red." Mario whispers, sounding like an idiot.

Marco rolls his eyes, "Are you sure you're smart enough to be skipped ahead? It's not in your body down dumbass, it's been preserved, so it's easier for us to dissect."

"Oh right." Mario nods dumbly, while Marco marks out all the vessels on the organ, they haven't even start cutting yet, and Mario thinks he's going to faint. He sucks in a deep breath, and tells himself to keep calm. This is spending time with Marco, his crush. "

"Are you going to make me do all the work something?" Marco snaps, and pushes the knife into Mario's palm. "I've done all the markings, so you can make the first cut."

"Well ok." He really doesn't want to, but what else can he say? He had the chance to back out of this yesterday, but jumped at the chance, after finding out he'd been paired with Marco.

Mario starts to cut, and it all happens at once, seeing the yellow split apart, turns his stomach. Mario wretches once, and he's throwing up all over the desk, and the heart in front of him.

"Uhm Miss?" Marco raises his hand. "Can I have a new partner?" Mario faints, before Marco can even finish his sentence. Maybe next time he'll listen to Thomas and Benedikt.

*****

Benedikt sinks down onto the bench in the changing rooms, he's managed a full day without embarrassing himself, unlike poor Thomas, and Mario.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my shirt?" It turns out Benedikt celebrated too soon, because Mats Hummels is stood in front of him, shouting at him about something.

"What are you talking about?" Benedikt swallows, and looks down at his shirt, and of course it's two sizes too big for him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Are you a fucking pervert or something?" Mats snatches the material from Benedikt's hand. "I noticed you checking out my ass all day." Mats shakes his head in disgust, and walks away.  

"I really didn't mean to." Benedikt calls after him, but his words go unheard. He knows Mats is gossiping about him to Marco. His day has been just as bad as Thomas' and Mario.

*****

"So how did  impressing your dates go today the boys?" Benedikt asks with a smug smile, because he knows the three of their days have been disasters.

"Great." Thomas punches the air. "I found out that Manuel actually knows my name." He sighs, as soon as he sees the glare Mario, and Benedikt is giving him. "Great, if you don't count throwing hot food, over your crushes head."

"I vomited on the heart, I was supposed to be dissecting with Marco." Mario pouts. "The last thing I heard before fainting, is that he wanted to change partners, i'm such a disaster."

Benedikt laughs. "Well my day hasn't been any better, I put Mats' shirt on by accident, and now he thinks i'm some sort of pervert."

Thomas smiles. "Looks like we continue to be the school losers, but hey at least we are consistent."


End file.
